steamtreasurehuntfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Great Gift Piles/@comment-4556282-20111229072917
Tips for beating "Jingled All The Way" (Dungeon Defenders) as a level 45ish tower squire (squire with all points in tower stats) on Easy: 1. Be familiar with the map. You can scout ahead of time, though you'll learn where the trees are pretty quickly. Learning the quickest routes from the presents to the trees is the important part. 2. Load up on mana before starting each wave. 3. Put a Bowling Ball tower in the nook beside the presents, pointing down the stairs. This will keep the area clear. You can leave this tower here for the whole match. 4. The delivery locations (trees) only appear in fixed locations, but the order in which they appear is random. When you pick up a present, immediately check your map overlay (Shift key) to see where the current delivery tree is located. If you don't make any mistakes in your path, you can start to set up defenses before the mobs arrive. I used 2 Bowling Ball towers, one covering each path (some locations only need one) plus one Arrow tower to hit the flying mobs. With all points in tower stats, I never lost a tree with this setup. 5. You will need to deliver two presents to each site. It takes 10 seconds to drop a present while standing near the tree. Drop the first present while setting up defenses, then hustle back to the present bag and repeat. After completing the second present drop, the next location will show up on the map. 6. Each wave increases the total drop locations by one, I believe. But your Defense Units allowance also increases, so once you have your defenses in place, you don't need to personally defend the drop locations. 7. After completing a wave, sell all towers except the one guarding the presents. This opens up Defense Units that you will probably need since the next locations will be random. However, you may find locations that you wish to always guard, such as the entrance above the present pickup area. (Go up the stairs from the presents, put a Bowling Ball tower facing left towards the spawn area.) 8. It is possible to lose a present prematurely by getting hit. If you need to run a long distance with a present, it may be advantageous to pause near a tower for protection if you have Warriors chasing you. Sometimes it's okay to fight through a wave, other times you'll want to avoid them entirely. BOSS FIGHT: 9. Guarding Santa is your first priority. I've only done it once, so I don't know if Santa's location gets randomized. For me, he was at a tree location. Guard him with a couple Slice'n'Dice towers (when they spin, they should be blending his face) with an Arrow tower for anti-air defense. Try to set up other defenses farther away to prevent Kobolds from blowing him up. 10. Find the Evil Snowman, build a couple Slice'n'Dice towers, and kite him into the towers. He will mostly stay in once spot if you are up in his grill. If you die, just kite him back into your spinner kill zone. Again, this is how I beat the level on my second try. The first try was learning the drop locations and routes. I only did the boss fight once, so take all this with a grain of salt. As long as you have good tower skills and a quick mind, you'll do fine. Total time to do the challenge was under two hours. This doesn't count the time it takes to level up to 40+. Hope this helps! :)